The Omega Session/Discussion
This is the main discussion page for The Omega Session. Make sure to post in the correct category and sign your posts! The Mirror Before anyone gets crazy, the mirror is an adaptation of the roleplay, not a precise re-posting. We'll be moving introductions, adding filler spaces, and...stuff. Hopefully, you won't have to have read Homestuck to understand what's going on in The Omega Session. Characters Enter all character sprites and talk sprites here! Jenny McFee No Glasses.png|Jenny McFee (w/o shades) Jenny McFee.png|Jenny McFee Jenny McFee Prospit.png|Dream Jenny Mellohi Scratch God Tier.png|God Tier Mellohi Trickster Mellohi Scratch.png|Trickster Mellohi Mellohi Scratch Prospit.png|Prospit Mellohi Mellohi Scratch Derse.png|Derse Mellohi Mellohi Scratch.png|Mellohi Scratch Dylantalkingsprite.gif|Dylan's talksprite Dylan Diamond.png|Dylan Diamond Meg Griffin.gif|Meg Griffin (as she appears in The Omega Session) Nephim Lekiar.png|Nephim Lekiar CassComm.gif|Cass w/ Communicator CasPeterson.png|Cass Peterson Thanatos dream.png|Dream Thanatos Thanatos.png|Thanatos Rogue of doom.png|God Tier Cass Girlskylark.png|Jodi Conrad (Peter Pan cosplay) Sylph of Time.png|God Tier Jodi Jodi Conrad2.png|Jodi Conrad Dwight Diamond.png|Dwight Diamond. Dylan's dad, pre-scratch PSdream.png|Problem Sleuth's dreamself (Skaia) Monoce.png|Monoce Zephyr Seer of Doom.png|Skaahn Pakkan, god tier Moxy.png|Moxy Griffin Meg's mom.png|Meg's Mom (Moxy, post scratch) JenGottigerOffshoot.png|Alt. God Tier Jenny isn't doing so great... Muse of time.png|Honest to God Tier Jenny Page of light.png|God Tier Apollo looked better with pants... JackieDream.png|Dream Jackie Witch of Rage.png|God Tier Jackie Witch of blood.png|God Tier Meg There's way more to add, so keep putting in more! Improve any of them in any way you can, and upload it over the old. Items Add item images in the gallery below. Book Fetch Modus Blank.png|The book modus Jennyroom.jpg|Jenny's room (bare, should add, like, shelves and stuff.) Mellohis Room.gif|Mellohi's room Dylan's room.gif|Dylan's room General Discuss mirroring here! How do I mirror? Kittygirl19 15:44, February 21, 2013 (UTC) See my answer on TOS's comments section! Feelin' lucky? (talk) 23:16, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I have a panel you could use! Shriga and Sakana: watch Derspit's destruction Recommended Tools All you really need to draw decent panels and characters are GIMP and a few bases. Good luck! I Found A Good Base Site On Tumblr. You Guys Can Use It For Something, Its Where I Get Most Of My Rips Mellohi Scratch (talk) 12:58, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Now that's what I call fantastic. '>Session: Begin' Your name is JENNY MCFEE . You live in the big city of Cardiff, Wales. You do a lot of things in the field of almost everything. Today you are trying out a sweet new game, Sburb. It doesn't have good reviews, but you never pay attention to those, because you are just gonna ace this thing. The stable version just came out. You go up to the computer, begin the installation, and... > Oh goddamnit. Your PC can't handle it, it crashed. >Jenny: Find a laptop Draw a panel or two for these commands! 'S: Omega Session Editors: Begin New Session' So. The Zeta Session. First off, we will have arc numbers in a method more similar to Homestuck than TOS. 1125. That's when the session will begin. November 25th. Maybe we should set that as our launch date for it. JK, that's just a bit too long to wait. But still. There's arc numbers, but what about characters? We've got Jakey Liddell, but we don't even know who he is yet. Category:MISC